


this reminds me of that time...

by Meatball42



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bureaucracy, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Poor Phil, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Strike Team Delta's favorite consultant is back, and no one, least of all Coulson, is ready.





	this reminds me of that time...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/gifts).



“We’re bringing on a third for this mission,” Coulson said, handing Strike Team Delta their new folders.

Clint grumbled until he saw the name. “Spencer’s back?! I thought he was shacked up with that consulting group!”

“Wants to keep his hand in the game, I bet,” Natasha said with a smile. “They’ve barely travelled outside the country this year.”

“Unofficially, Ford’s team has been doing good work,” Coulson chastised. “Officially, I have no idea why our consultant chooses to work when he does. He’ll be joining you in Tripoli at the end of the week.”

“This is what, a four-day mission?” Clint thought aloud. “I can put in for vacation days after that. Haven’t gotten to tear it up in a while.”

Natasha gave Coulson a put-upon look, but she put in for vacation time when Clint did.

Over the next ten days, Coulson fielded calls out of Northern Africa about a museum stripped of all its artifacts, a minor jailbreak, three separate marketplace fights, a stolen monkey, and a newly discovered terrorist cell.

After all the paperwork was filed, he put in for his own time off, granted it, and got on a plane for somewhere hot and quiet.


End file.
